


Eggs Over Easy

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: The Hammer wakes up from a fifty-year coma and all of New York is in a fit over a living legend walking the streets.  Meanwhile, Farina Ilia is just trying to keep herself afloat while working a crappy service job as a waitress.  Guess who walks in?





	Eggs Over Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [there must be fullness somewhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593081) by [celaenos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celaenos/pseuds/celaenos). 



> So modern super hero au! enjoy! Kind of like a captain america au but kind of like if it was thor who was stuck in ice.

It's _hot_. At least that's what Farina thinks as she re-ties her headband, stuffing her notepad in her apron pocket, taking a sip of water, gotta stay hydrated - 

And oh yeah, The Hammer is back. Famous superhero Hector Ostia, thought lost to time just popped up. Comicbook hero, movie subject, yadda yadda. Farina always knew that yeah, lots of weird people exist out there, but now? It's been fifty years since The Hammer operated with his old team, The Elite - all that fun stuff. 

But that was fifty years ago.

When she was younger, Farina went with Fiora and Florina to the museum, with scraped-together bits and pieces as Fiora held her and Florina's hands, explaining what each piece of memorabilia was. How that right there was The General's lance, Oswin Damarcy's weapon; or that was Matthew Theo's boots. Farina's older now, more cynical, more at home with a bottle of beer and a crappy Netflix documentary streaming on her laptop than superheroes. 

Life is...life, she guesses.

Could be better. 

Could be worse.

It gets a bit better when tall-dark-and-handsome walks in, ducking his head a bit so not to hit the door frame and sits at the bar, tilting his baseball cap over dark blue hair. It's still before noon so Farina mentally preps her 'morning talk'. She plasters on a fake smile.

"Hi, welcome to the Loft. My name's Farina, I'll be taking care of you." She thunks down a glass of ice water and slides a menu over. "Can I get you coffee? Tea?"

"A coffee with milk and sugar would be great," the man replies, and she still can't see his eyes. He has a nice, deep voice. "And I'll have two eggs, over easy, please."

"Sure," Farina whips out her pad and starts writing. "Do you want any pancakes with that or - oh gods."

While she's been speaking he's taken out a small axe on a necklace and Farina _stops_.

"Y-y-you're - "

"Please," the man looks up, and he has such pretty blue eyes, sparks of lightning flashing through his pupils. "Let's keep this between ourselves, yeah? And some pancakes would be great, thank you, Farina."

"Uh - uh - right away, sir!" She backs up quickly, tries not to run into Leslie, and darts to the kitchen.

* * *

Hector grumbles and folds his arms as another waitstaff drops off his coffee with milk and sugar. He nods his thanks, prepping it to his liking. He can hear Serra chiding him in the background but...

That was fifty years ago.

* * *

"The world's changed," Alfonse had said when he woke up, dizzy and lost after fifty years in ice. "And we need people like you to help."

"What do you mean?" He had fiddled with Armads, his trusty axe (why people called it a hammer he'll never know why), self-conscious.

"New threats are emerging by the day. We're recruiting people like you who could help stem the tide."

"Oh yeah? Who else?"

"No one you know. Here," Alfonse had tossed him a pair of keys. "Get in the car downstairs and it'll take you to your new place. It's fully stocked and has internet access so you can see what you've missed."

"What's internet?"

Alfonse laughed.

* * *

He pulls the coffee up and takes a swallow as Farina comes back with his food.

"Here you go. Eggs over easy and pancakes. Need anything else?"

"I think I'll be good, thank you," he nods again, because he got enough of that from Oswin, thanks, but - 

"If you don't mind me asking, what're you doing in a crappy diner like this?"

Oh.

"Heh, well...it looked familiar."

"Yeah our old-timey aesthetic appeals to some people."

"Yes."

"Hmm."

"Allow me to introduce myself fully. I'm - " He stops himself, he can hear himself getting louder and he huffs, adjusting his cap. "I'm Hector Ostia. A pleasure to meet you."

"Farina Ilia. A pleasure. Oh man, Florina'll never believe me, and gods - "

"You're nervous, aren't you?"

'Wh-what gave it away?" Farina fiddles with one end of her headband.

"Nothing, really," he eats slowly, cautiously.

"I take it the food's a lot better now than it was fifty years ago?"

"I'd say!" He eats a bit faster now. "Back then we'd have to boil everything."

"Yeah, seems like a pain in the ass. Oh shit, I cursed in front of The Hammer - oh shit I did it again - "

"It's alright, Farina. Goodness knows I've heard foul language before."

"I mean, isn't it the principle?"

"Oho?"

"Well you're The Hammer - upright moral values - "

"Don't believe everything Fox News says about me," he turns almost angry, knife digging into his food. "If they knew how I truly felt they wouldn't have me on prime-time television."

"Really?" Farina leans on her elbows, cat-like. "A secret socialist?"

"W-well, there's a perfectly reasonable explanation..."

"I'll keep your secret."

"Thank you."

It's quiet for a bit, the only sound being the dull white noise of a busy diner on a hot day.

"My...well, my one lead here suggested I ask people what's been happening. I feel like I've missed a lot of pop culture."

"Oh? So if I said something like - "

"I just said I won't get it - "

Farina covered her mouth, "search your feelings, you know it to be true," speaking in a deep voice.

"Well that's Star Wars."

"Hey! You said you didn't know anything!"

Hector raises a blue eyebrow and Farina grimaces.

"Well I'm guessing you have a list or something?"

Hector nods, pulling out a tiny book and a pencil, handing it to Farina. She writes quickly, "I'm guessing you've been told Harry Potter but Percy Jackson's really good as well. For TV, man, there's a whole bunch - "

"Hey sweetcheeks, can I get some service?" A gross old man pipes up next to the two of them and Hector turns, snarling.

"What'd you call her?" His voice is low, almost a growl. "Pipe up, man."

"I called her sweetcheeks! What, it's a free country! I can say what I want."

"Let me tell you something, 'sweetcheeks,'" Hector grabs the man's arm and starts squeezing. "Just because the government can't stop you doesn't mean I can't."

"Oh gods - you're - you're - "

Hector's smile widens, all teeth.

"You're leaving."

And he leaves.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." Farina is speaking almost in a whisper, and Hector moves back to his barstool. 

"But I did. He had no right to - to - denigrate you like that."

"It happens."

"Well it shouldn't." Hector crosses his arms.

"But it does. Look, I want to thank you, but I had it covered - "

"What would you have done? That wouldn't have gotten you fired?"

"I - oh. Well - "

"It's why I help. I don't need thanks." He smiles kindly, and Farina's heart melts a little. Hector pulls out an old-fashioned silver money clip and places a fifty on the bar. 

"You don't need to do that - "

"I've got enough money. Keep the change. I'll see you around, Ms. Ilia." Hector stands up fully and _gods_ he is _tall_ and she feels very short but he dips his cap like a gentleman, broad shoulders in a leather coat. He waves a hand as he walks away, and when she picks up the bill she feels a tingle of electricity. 

* * *

Farina sits on the counter, New York's setting sun a backdrop on the sheer glass across the street. She's sipping an iced coffee since there's nothing else to do and Leslie's on break and the cooks are watching the World Cup and - 

The bell rings.

"Welcome to the Loft, seat yourselves - "

"We'll just take all the money in the drawer, miss." She looks up to see a gun.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Hurry it up, miss. I might get antsy." The guy's wearing a crappy ski mask, and his friend closes and locks the door. Of course this would happen to her. She meets The Hammer, gets a big tip, later gets almost groped, and now this! Of course.

"Sure, sure, just give me a minute - "

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." 

All three of them look up to see a man in silhouette in front of the recently unlocked door.

"Get lost pal, or I'll fill you full of lead - " the friend starts to say but the man drops something - big? - and grabs the goon's arm, swinging him over his shoulders and slamming him into the ground. Farina hears the tile crack.

"Why, you!" The first guy says, charging forward but the big guy kicks up, high, and Farina hears the impact of thunder. The mugger goes flying back, electricity crackling as the lights finally come back on, to reveal Hector Ostia, the Armads at his side. 

"Are you alright, Ms. Ilia?"

She's not sure how to respond, so she doesn't, and the day catches up to her. She falls into blissful silence.

* * *

She wakes up not to sirens or whatever, but to the sound of someone moving around in the kitchen.

"Fiora...?" She mutters, sitting up. She's on an unknown couch, a comfy blanket draped over her. She's still in her uniform, but something smells lovely. She sits up and rubs her eyes, routinely fixing her headband. She feels sweaty and gross. 

And there in front of her, is Hector's back. He's in a t-shirt and jeans and he looks - well. Really good? Never mind.

He's cooking?

"Ah! I see you're awake. Gave me quite a fright, passing out like that." He turns slightly, offering her a kind smile as he flips something in the pan in his right hand. "I'm not the best cook but I can make food. Here, give me a minute."

"Okay."

She lays back down, unsure. Then, "do you mind if I use your shower?"

"Sure. I don't know if I have any clothes that fit, but the master bed and bath's behind you," he jerks back his hand down the hallway. She looks around. It's a lot bigger than her dinky little studio. "Take anything you like."

"Thank you."

"Of course. I'll let you know when the food is ready."

"Mm." She slides bonelessly to her feet, still wrapped in the blanket as she pads to the bathroom.

* * *

Fifteen minutes pass until Farina exits, wearing a very loose t-shirt and a pair of very baggy sweatpants. Only when trying on his clothes did she realize he had a good foot-and-a-half on her. Yikes.

"Thank you for letting me use your shower. And take some clothes. I'll be sure to clean them and return them - "

"Don't worry about that!" He turns, a sparkle in his eye and she sees - 

"Eggs over easy. Huh."

"Yeah, sorry. Breakfast is one of my go-to options."

"Nothing wrong with that." She slides into a chair, digging in. She looks up occasionally and he seems so much lighter. Armads still hangs from his neck but how does that work? How does it get so big?

"Look I - " She starts, but stops. She lowers her fork to the table. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you help me?"

"Because it's the right thing to do. In case you weren't aware, I _am_ a hero."

"Yeah yeah, yuck it up. Just. What can I do to pay you back?"

"Nothing?"

"What? There has to be a catch!" She stands up, slamming her hands on the table.

"No, there isn't. And no, there doesn't! Why are you being stubborn?" 

"Because life isn't fair!" She's breathing heavy and she can feel herself getting emotional, and gods Fiora was right she never should have - 

"There's nothing wrong in accepting a little good will!" Hector finishes. He's angry, but calm. He stays seated, but she can taste a current in the air. 

"I didn't help you out for, for - payback! I did it because that's what I do. I help people."

"Oh. I'm so sorry, I'll leave right now - "

"Please, stay."

"What?" She's half-frozen in place, and Hector is reaching out to her - 

"You're one of the first few people who's treated me like I'm a person and not an antique."

"Oh."

He smiles, and it's pretty cute.

Gods.

Dammit.

She sits back down.

Hector stands up.

"More eggs?"

"Thank you. And...thank you. For saving me."

"Anytime."

She closes her eyes and smiles. She...

She could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> yes yes i know this isn't cowboy au i PROMISE that's coming next but this was a oneshot idea i had in my notes for like MONTHS. If you enjoyed please leave a kudos/comment!
> 
> If people are interested in this ENOUGH i might do more but for now this will stay as it is, a oneshot.


End file.
